Left Behind
by Percheronlover2090
Summary: The year is 2300. All adults have been wiped out in a plague. That is, all adults except for the rich government leaders. Kim was lucky enough to get to work with the government. She can eat, she can sleep in an actual bed. Her life is ideal. Until she is kicked out. She is thrown into a world she never knew existed. The rebellion. She finds something she thought was extinct. Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi All! So this is my first fanfic—yay! So, first off, I guess I don't really know what do in Author's notes, but I'm sure I'll get better at it as I go. And I know it's kinda short, and a forewarning to go out to you guys right now, I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update, but bear with me, I'm new at this. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, don't hate on my piece if you can't do it in a nice manner... **

**Disclaimer: And remember, I don't, in any way, shape, or form, own Kickin It. (It would be cool if I did, though) **

**So I guess, on to the story. Hoorah!**

Left Behind.

She stepped out of the shadows, the light creeping up her body—her black boots worn with age, her jeans-the only pair she owned, torn and tattered, her leather jacket that her father had given to her when she was five. It fit her now. Her pendant glittered, for a moment white, rather than silver, the stars dancing on the surface and reflecting upon her face. And her hair, for a moment, silver-the moon, rather than the golden rays of the sun. Until the light reached her eyes, like ice, cerulean and sparkling. Though they were kind eyes, and her scarlet lips were curved into a smile, there was a coldness in her, too. She had lost too much to prevent the winter from entering her bones. But in her heart there was also a fire—a flame that could not be extinguished. The fire was in her words. Yet the ice was in her gaze. The heat ran through her veins while the chill ran through her marrow. But this made her strong. She had passion within, as well as indifference. She was a lethal weapon, as well as a savior.

But even she did not know this yet. She knew not that the silver pendant hanging around her neck was a locket. Nor did she know why her parents had given it to her the day they died. She didn't know of the rebellion. Nor did she know that she would play a part in bringing her society from its knees to its feet, and bringing its leaders from their feet to their knees. She was only a girl, after all, a tender sixteen years of age. She was smaller than most, delicate, easily broken. But she was mature beyond her years. Her silent eyes had seen much, too much for a child. So in that way, she wasn't a child. In that way, she could be a commander, a leader, an old, wise man. Yet so many children then were wise beyond their years. They had to be. She had to be.

Kim. That was her name. And she was one of the oldest ones left. Her parents, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles—they had all died long ago. The plague had taken them all. Kim had watched her mother, covered in boils, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to sleep. She watched as the life left her older brother's eyes. She stared as her father took his last breath. She stood as so many fell around her. She had only gone to her mother's funeral, dressed in black, wearing a veil that _almost _hid her tears. Almost. Her mother's casket was closed. Even the most skilled at embalming could not hide the countless scabs that were scattered across her body. She couldn't go to her father's, or her brother's. Too many had died then for there to even be a service. Those were the worst days. She was only seven, but she still understood what was happening. Even the youngest understood. There shouldn't be so many bodies lying on the side of the road. The air wasn't supposed to smell like rotting flesh. The water wasn't supposed to be the murky shade of burgundy that it always seemed to be. And yet it was.

But it wasn't as if anything could be done. For the only citizens left living were little children. And of course, the Elected Council-the few who were able to afford the vaccination for the plague. The few who were too cruel to allow it to be distributed, until it was too late, and only the children remained. Still, the Elected Council would do nothing. The hadn't done anything for the past eight years. Why start now? They lived in comfort-watching as those wise beyond their years worked beyond their capacity. They didn't look close enough to see the dust smeared on the face of a ten-year old girl. They didn't bother to count the ribs on each child's body. Each boy or girl was undernourished and overworked. Yes, the economy functioned, but it came at a high price.

Kim was one of the lucky ones. She had no family left to feed, or make sacrifices for. She had gotten one of the few jobs that paid well, (if you could call two dollars a day being paid _well) _and called for little physical exertion. She worked, like her grandfather, inside the walls of the Elected Council. She prepared their meals, cleaned their bedrooms, served at the occasional ball (she thought these balls were pointless, as the only ones invited were the members of the Elected Council themselves.) But she didn't complain. She was fed, she was clothed, she could actually take a bath. She even got to live on the president's estate. Sometimes Kim felt guilty that she had been chosen to serve the Elected Council. She heard rumors that she had only been chosen because she was physically appealing. She had to wear an elegant maid's uniform daily, with her blonde hair tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. _Eye candy for the older men. _She realized. And yet, she also knew that despite her guilt, she was too selfish to give up this blessing of a career.

She had a friend, one of the other maids who worked on the estate who was about the same age as her. Grace. That was her name. She had dark brown hair that reached the small of her back when it wasn't tied up. The two girls dormed together in the servant's quarters of the president's estate. They shared a similar past, as all of Grace's family died in the plague as well. They were close, more than best friends. They were in all but blood—sisters. Some days, Grace was the only reason Kim could keep going. It was her voice that roused Kim from her nightmares. Her laughter that kept the tears of remorse from falling. Grace held a special place in her heart. They fought, rarely, and when they did, they always made up. Perhaps it was because the two girls never really got into any huge disagreements, or perhaps it was because they couldn't risk losing each other. The two of them had lost so many already. They had promised never to leave each other—for any circumstances.

Which was why it was so unsettling for Kim to be there, standing _outside _of the president's estate, _without _Grace by her side. The pact they made still echoed in her mind. But it wasn't her fault. She was practically—not practically—literally thrown out of the estate. The reason for this even she didn't know. She only knew that she was in the middle of a poverty stricken city with only the clothes on her back, and a few articles of food and coins she was able to snatch before she was so rudely dispatched. They had confiscated her uniform and her salary. And something happened to her that she thought would never happen again.

She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! First of all, I want to give a special thanks to bexs12345 for being my very first reviewer! A special thanks also goes to ShyReader842, ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper, and scurtui24 for also reviewing my story. And just saying, Kick **_**will **_**be coming; just not yet. I don't really believe in that "Oh Mah Goodness, I Looooove you, and I've only just met you two minutes ago" thing. If that even is a thing… Or at least, I'm going to try and do it more subtlety. Oh, and this chapter will be through Jack's eyes (even though it is in third)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or any of it's characters.**

**So on to the story!**

Jack reluctantly cracked his eyes open, the early morning sun just beginning to stream through the windows of the warehouse he and several other kids took residence in. Even though several years had passed since the plague, he still hadn't gotten used to waking up early. He wasn't sure he ever would. He groaned, and forced himself into a sitting position, stretching his stiff muscles from another restless night. He was having nightmares again. But he knew better than to complain. Not many kids had gotten away from the plague unscathed. Everyone had nightmares. Everyone would see their parents die in front of their eyes over and over again. Some of the smaller children living in the warehouse would wake up screaming every night for weeks. And instead of staying under his covers, hoping he could fall asleep again after being woken by the tortured cries, Jack would get up, and sit next to the child, stroking their hair, or telling them stories until again, they fell into an uneasy sleep.

Jack didn't know he could feel like a parent at just sixteen, at least, not before the plague. But he had to be. It wasn't like there was many people left to be these kid's parents. Not when they were dead, anyways. There were others Jack's age, Jack felt it was his responsibility to care for the kids in the warehouse. Everyone living there was a family, of sorts. No one there had any real family left, so they had all sort of adopted each other. And by some unspoken agreement, Jack was made their father—their leader. For in many ways, the group of kids were more than family. Not only did they have no one left but each other, but they all shared a similar goal. A pure hatred for the government. Not the kind of hatred that was only spoken of in secret and whispered when no one else was around. No. They were a rebellion. They proclaimed their hatred from the rooftops. Through robberies. Graffiti. Stealing of information from the government leaders. Training kids to fight, when everyone was supposed to be weak, starving, ignorant. They had even started a black market. The government wanted the idea that even kids could start a new life to be a secret. They wanted all the power. They wanted all the riches. They were selfish. And the only solution, the only way that everyone could start over, was to overthrow these monsters who called themselves leaders.

Jack stretched, countless toned muscles rippling beneath his tanned skin. He rose quietly to his feet, careful not to rouse anyone still sleeping. He and several other members in the warehouse had a mission to complete that morning. They had spent months planning it. It was their biggest heist yet. What was it exactly, that they were planning to do? Steal information from the most protected area in the city. What everyone called the Vault of Secrets.

The name alone was self-explanatory. It was a vault located at the very center of the President's estate, in the big man's house itself. And it held anything and everything the Government doesn't want fellow civilians to know. A single document, a single word, from that vault would sell for a handsome amount of money. Enough to feed everyone in the warehouse for several weeks—months even. Leaked maps of the estate, bribery, and meticulous action all played into the mission.

"Jack," Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone hiss his name from the other side of the room. He knew who called him even before he turned around. Jerry. Jerry was a lanky Latino boy who had joined the warehouse and rebellion fairly early on in its existence. Jerry was Jack's closest friend in the warehouse, and was pretty much second in command in the organization. The two of them had known each other long before the plague, in fact. They had been separated for a few months afterwards, and met up again when Jack began to gather kids to stay at the warehouse. And it was just like old times again, at least, as close as it could ever be to old times.

Right then, the Latino was standing on his cot, already slipping on a shirt and struggling to get into a pair of jeans without falling on the two eleven year old boys who were sleeping soundly on either side of him. Jack stifled a snicker as Jerry continued to perform a hopping dance until he buttoned his pants, and carefully stepped through the maze of sleeping children to stand beside Jack.

"Where's Milton and Eddy?" Jack asked. They were the two other boys that Jack had chosen to join him on the mission. The four of them were a tightly knit pack, being some of the oldest kids who lived in the warehouse. Milton and Eddie had also known each other before joining the warehouse. Needless to say, they weren't always as enthusiastic about the missions as Jack and Jerry. Nor were they morning people.

Jerry shrugged, looking around the large room, then gestured to two sleeping figures near the door. One was red-haired, fairly skinny, and pale. He was sleeping soundly and, hugged his pillow as if it were a teddy-bear. Milton. The other, Eddie, was darker-skinned, and slightly pudgy. He was also sound asleep, snoring quietly. Jack fought to suppress the frustration that was threatening to explode within him. They were about to complete the greatest act in the rebellion yet, and these two boys were sound asleep. They were supposed to be awake and alert. Ready for anything and everything that was thrown at them. But here they were. _Asleep. _As if they didn't have a care in the world. Jack felt his nails digging deeply into his palms, the muscles in his fists tightening as he clenched them. Jerry gave him a warning glace, as if saying—_Don't do anything stupid. _And he was right. Jack couldn't afford to do anything stupid. Not there. Not then.

So Jack strode as calmly as he could to the two sleeping boys, and nudged each one gently on their shoulders. He hoped he could hide the anger in his eyes. He didn't want to be angry with them. It wasn't their fault, after all. Everyone got tired. Everyone slept in, once or twice. It was just, that they slept in, on maybe the most important day for the rebellion. No big deal. Really. No. Not really. The boys opened their eyes at the same time, and scrambled to their feet in unison. Both of them had been smart enough to sleep in the clothes they were planning to wear the next day. _At least they prepared somewhat. _Jack thought, to himself.

"Jack—" Milton started, "I'm so sorry. We both are. We just—"

"It's fine." Jack said, " Forget about it. Let's get going." And with that, the four boys quietly left the room full of sleeping children. Outside of the warehouse, away from the heat of so many bodies sleeping in the same place, Jack was hit with a rush of freezing air. He hugged his jacket close to his body, keeping his head down, to block the winter wind. His mop of brown hair was ruffled in the gust of cold and snow. It was almost Christmas. The president would host his Holiday ball that evening. A perfect opportunity to break into the vault.

But they would have to reach the President's estate before they even could think about breaking into the vault. It was bitterly cold outside, and the President's Estate was still a few miles away. So the gang broke into a run, both to keep themselves warm, and to arrive at the estate as quickly as possible. The longer they had to observe the estate, find its strengths, and its weaknesses, the better. Just because there were celebrations going on didn't mean that the security precautions would be lessened at all. They only hoped that prying eyes would be glued elsewhere.

After a good hour of jogging, they reached the president's estate. Jack couldn't help but gawk at what stood before him. No stories, no pictures—no bits of leaked information could have prepared him for what the President's estate actually looked like. It was huge, well groomed. It seemed like it could be an entire city in and of itself. Every single building on the estate was white, and huge. They were made of brick, with huge columns, some towering at two-hundred feet, around their perimeters. Bushes were cut in intricate designs, mirror images of the president himself, and his wife. They could have passed as the man and woman themselves, if they hadn't been green. Jack turned, and noticed that Jerry, Milton, and Eddy, were all staring, opened mouthed at estate as well. But what amazed Jack the most was the towering fence that surrounded the entire estate. To keep the government in, and citizens out. It was made of solid iron, probably fed by some electric current. Each bar in the fence rose thirty yards, at least, and came to razor sharp points, ready to impale any who tried to enter. Jack felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Could they really get in? He studied every inch of the fence, looking for any weak spots, but could find none.

Then he noticed something strange. A girl. She was sleeping only a few feet from the fence that surrounded the president's estate. He could see her honey blonde hair even from where he was standing. She looked to be about his age. And he could tell she was beautiful. No. She was more than beautiful. There was something about her that he couldn't place a finger on. It was a strange feeling. He hadn't even met her, and yet, he was drawn to her. So why was she there? Why was she sleeping so close to the president's estate? Didn't she know it was dangerous, being so close? Didn't she know any better? He felt a strange But something else caught his eye. There were several figures inching towards the girl. And these figures seemed far from friendly. Seemed? He _knew _they were far from friendly. He could tell by their scarlet and black uniforms that they were the elite police chosen by the president himself. They called themselves the Black Dragons. Yes, they too, were children, but that didn't mean they would hesitate to kill. And that's what they were about to do now. Kill the girl who was sleeping by the president's estate. Jack couldn't let it happen. Not while he was standing so close.

By then Jerry had noticed what Jack was about to do. He saw the Black Dragons, and the girl, still helplessly asleep next to the president's estate.

"Don't do it man! You don't have to save everyone you come by." Jerry tried.

But it was too late. Jack was already sprinting towards the girl, ready to fight for her. Because though she was a stranger, he had to save her. Whatever the cost.

**A/N Tadaaaaa! I just realized I didn't add an author's note to the end of my first chapter. So here you go! Remember—read and review! And just a forewarning, I'm not sure how long it will take me to get another chapter uploaded. I've got a lot of stuff going on in my English class, but I will try my very hardest to get a chapter updated as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N—Wow, you guys! You are all soooo awesome! I am super excited right now. Like you don't even know how amazing you all are. And you are all interested in my story, I mean, that's almost as amazing as all of you are. And I promise all of your questions will be explained in due time. Which means some of you might have to wait for a while for things to unfold. So stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, shape, or form, own Kickin' it, or it's characters.**

**So on with the story!**

Already, the Black Dragons were closing in on the girl, drawing closer and closer by the second. Jack forced himself to push back the many questions that were swirling around in his brain, and focus. He hoped Jerry, Milton, and Eddie had gotten the clue and were following close behind him. Though he had faced the Black Dragons many times before this, he knew he needed back up. There were at least six of the red and black-clad boys, and they were all probably armed. Not with guns. No. Shooting a victim would cause a painless death, something the Black Dragons never allowed. If they were to kill someone, they would kill them slowly, and painfully. But there was bound to be plenty of knives hidden in the folds of their clothes and the pockets of their jackets. But he didn't have time to turn around and see if the three boys were behind him. Surely the Black Dragons would have seen him by now. But he couldn't be sure. Why hadn't any of attacked him? He was in plain sight, and he wasn't doing much to guard himself from flying daggers, or anything of the like. Sure, this elite fighting force wasn't made up of the smartest kids in the world, but it was unlikely that they hadn't noticed Jack sprinting _directly _towards them. The Black Dragons couldn't be _that _stupid, could they? But then again, the girl by the fence was amazingly still sound asleep. Dread filled Jack as a ghastly realization dawned upon him. _Maybe she's not asleep. _He realized. _Maybe she's dead. _He cast the thought away as soon as it surfaced. She couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. Why would there be six Black Dragon warriors here to kill her if she was already dead? But Jack suspected that if she wasn't dead, she would be soon, if he didn't somehow distract the Black Dragons. So he went with the simple, but effective method of distraction.

"Hey!" He shouted, successfully capturing the attention of all six of the Black Dragons. Suddenly there were two targets in the equation. The Black Dragons knew who Jack was. They had come face to face many times before, rarely coming out unscathed. Whatever the Black Dragons were doing, it must be important. Their leader, Frank, was with them. Frank, though fairly idiotic, was the best fighter of all the Black Dragons. He only attended missions that were specially assigned by government officials themselves. Frank had come after Jack and a few other members of the rebellion more than once. Something must be important about this girl. But what? She looked perfectly normal to Jack. Aside from being stunningly beautiful. Jack was now only a few feet from the first of the Black Dragon officers. He heard the quick footsteps of Milton, Jerry, and Eddie as they stumbled beside him.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Jack growled. He wasn't afraid to let the frustration and adrenaline that had built up in his body escape through his words. He could feel the individual beads of sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. He wasn't cold anymore. On the contrary—whether from his anger, or from running so much, he was hot. Both of his fists were tightly clenched, causing the veins on his arms to bulge. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was stupid to be so close to the President's estate at this time of day, but he didn't care. The girl, whoever she was, was in more danger than he at the moment.

"It's nice see you, too, Jack." Frank sneered. "I thought you'd be too scared to come anywhere near us. At least, not after what happened to Lucy." _Lucy. _Jack felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The name felt like a dagger, digging into memories he thought he had forced himself to forget. Frank had killed Lucy right in front of Jack. She was only six. Lucy had followed Jack out of the warehouse one day, when he was supposed to meet Frank and make what he thought was going to be a deal about the black market. He was supposed to go _alone. _Little did he know that he was going to be ambushed. He could still feel the knife plunging into his arm as Frank questioned him about the rebellion. Lucy's screams still rang in his ears in the middle of the night. He had tried to protect her. He didn't even know she had followed him until it was too late. Though it had happened almost a year ago, the memories, the pain, still felt fresh. The scars, both mental, and physical, would stay with him forever.

"Well that's where you're wrong." Jack replied. "I'm not going to let what you did to Lucy happen to anyone. At least, not while I'm around to stop it. And anyone includes that girl." He could see the anger that quickly ignited in Frank's eyes. _Good. _Jack thought. He had to keep the other Black Dragons talking as long as possible. Give this girl a chance to wake up. Run away. He found it strangely humorous that the girl could stay asleep with so many people surrounding her. They were hardly being quiet. Perhaps the worst was true. She could still be dead. Jack forced the thought out of his mind. Even if she was dead, he would still have to face the Black Dragons. He had to do something before it was too late.

"You don't even know this girl. Why do you want to save her so badly?" Frank scoffed. Somehow the comment made Jack even angrier than he already was. Sure, he didn't know this girl, but somehow, they had a strange connection. He couldn't describe how he felt. Whatever it was, it was special. And even if he didn't feel so strange, he wouldn't let this girl die. She deserved a chance, just like everyone else. Frank didn't know this girl either. And he was going to kill her. That was one of the things Jack hated most about the Black Dragons. They would kill for a little pocket money. They would torture innocent children for a few dollars, and forget about it the next day. He was surprised they even remembered Lucy—especially that they remembered her name. He wondered if they knew this girl's name. He had to say something. Make Frank and the other Black Dragons so angry that they would go after him, instead of the girl. So he did the most offensive thing he could think of at the moment.

He spat in Franks face. Jack smiled. It worked like a charm every time. He watched with amusement as Frank's face turned a hundred different shades of red. He could practically see the steam rushing out of his ears in the cold winter air. If Frank had one crutch when it came to fighting, it was his temper. He could never control his anger, which usually resulted in a harsh defeat. Jack simply hoped that would be the case that day. He slowed his breathing, easily settling into a combat position without Frank noticing. He found his center of gravity, and relied on it. He was perfectly balanced. Ready for whatever was about to come. He noticed Jerry, Milton, and Eddie doing the same. He could feel it in the air. The fight was about to begin.

Frank struck first, shooting out his fist with such force, that it would have easily knocked the wind out of him, or sent Jack crumpling to the ground. That is, if Jack hadn't have caught it first. Sometimes the lack of care that was put into the Black Dragon's combat strategies was laughable. They were barely into the fight, but Jack's confidence level had already risen greatly. Not enough to compare to arrogance, no. Arrogance was weakness. But enough to allow himself to move smoothly and quickly. He noticed the other Black Dragons fumbling with their jackets, trying unsuccessfully to remove some sort of weapon to defend themselves. But they were too slow. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie had already moved in, striking and blocking, not giving them the chance to gain any advantage.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" Jack grinned, as he twisted Frank's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. He took no notice, keeping a firm hold on the boy's wrist. He ducked backwards when he saw another fist hurtling in his direction. Instinctively, he lashed out with his foot, and felt contact with another body. He heard muffled moan, as one of the Black Dragons fell to the cold concrete. Jack returned his attention to Frank, who he amazingly, had managed to hold onto, his arm still twisted unnaturally. Jack twisted, and struck Frank in the gut, then once again in the face. He felt hot blood gushing from Frank's nose drip onto his hand. Jack grimaced in disgust, and shook off as much of the sticky liquid as he could. He kneed Frank again in the ribs, then flipped him. The boy remained on the ground, not even trying to rise. Jack could see that it pained him to breathe. Maybe he had broken a rib. He was in no condition to continue the fight. Jack looked around. The other Black Dragon Jack had taken out was still lying on the pavement, almost, or already, unconscious. Jerry was standing by two other Black Dragons who were moaning. Milton had a small scratch on his forehead, but he too, was standing by an unconscious Black Dragon. Similarly, Eddie was sitting on a Black Dragon who had long since given up the struggle to try and get to his feet.

"Nice work guys." Jack started. Then he turned back to Frank. "I suggest you leave before we cause any more—_damage." _Jack stressed the last word. He knew he had won. Frank knew he had won. So the five Black Dragons struggled to their feet, dragging the sixth on their soldiers, and limped away. Most of them were limping. Two of them had black eyes, and the other four had bloody noses. Once they were out of sight, Jack turned his attention to the girl who was still sleeping, almost forgotten in the rush of the fight. _Almost. _

Jack rushed over to the girl, stunned by how much more beautiful she appeared to be up close. To his relief, he could see that she was, in fact alive and breathing. But she was still asleep. He was beginning to grow concerned that something was wrong. _No. _he told himself. _She's fine. _He knelt down beside her, and gently nudged her shoulder. She stirred slightly, but still, wouldn't open her eyes. He nudged her again, this time, a little more forcefully. This time she groaned. Thankful that she finally was waking up, Jack shook her a third time.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." She mumbled squinting. Her eyes widened as they fell upon Jack and the four other boys. She scrambled to a sitting position, but didn't run away. Jack noticed that she wasn't afraid of the four boys. Just suspicious. They were complete strangers, after all.

"Who are you?" She managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Jack," Jack answered, "And this is Milton, Eddie, and Jerry." He gestured to the three other boys who had gathered behind him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jake—"

"Jack" He interrupted,

"Jack, whatever. But if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you left me alone." The girl stated. She rose to her feet, gathering her things, and was ready to leave when Jack stopped her. She was clearly annoyed. He couldn't blame her. A complete stranger had shown up while she was sleeping and now wasn't letting her leave. He'd be annoyed, too if he were in her position. Reluctantly, Jack stepped aside.

"Thank you." She said, sarcasm leaking through her words. She turned away from the group of four, and began walking away. _No. _something in Jack's mind told him. _Don't let her leave. _He knew it was crazy, she was just a stranger, but that connection he felt still hadn't faded away.

"Wait!" He called. The girl stopped, and turned around.

"What?" she called back, irritated. Suddenly Jack was tongue tied. He didn't know what to say. But that was the point of telling her to wait, wasn't it? He had something to say.

"I just thought, you'd stay, seeing as we saved your life, and all." Jack replied. The girl started to inch back to where the four boys were standing, her frustration turning to curiosity.

"What do you mean, you saved my life?" She asked, still moving closer.

"There were six Black Dragons out here waiting to kill you." The girl was only mere feet from where Jack was standing now.

"And you want me to believe that you four valiantly fought off four of the nation's highest police officers?" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah." Jack said, "They're not the only ones around here who know how to fight."

"How do I know I can trust you?" the girl asked, suspicion still in her voice, not yet quite conquered by her curiosity.

"Yes." The girl raised an eyebrow, still not convinced. "But I'm going to need to know your name first. It's strange for one to save another's life, when they don't even know her name." he answered.

"Kim. My name's Kim" Jack smiled.

_Kim._

**And voila! Another chapter is done! Yay! So hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters done over break, but I'm letting you all know that all of these chapters being updated within such thin margins of each other may not be as common within the coming months. But you never know, I could be persuaded to write more if I get an exceptional amount of reviews. So at least one of your questions (why Kim was sleeping outside in the cold) should be answered in the next question or two. The reason as to why she got kicked out will come later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And remember, R & R **_**please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! First of all, I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. But I do have a valid excuse for the lack of frequent updates (I hope). As I have mentioned in earlier chapters (sorry if I'm stressing this too much) my English class has been hammering me with homework. And I know what you're thinking, why don't I write over break? I actually had more homework over break than I normally do. I had to revise all of my papers to put in my portfolio for a final grade. Very stressful. Yeah, my brain's been dead for the past couple weeks as a result. But hey, I felt really bad for not updating this fanfic, so I figured I had to provide some form of reasoning as to why I haven't. I hope it proves sufficient.**

**Here's the disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Kickin' it…. *sobs**

**This is through Kim's eyes. By the way, do you guys think I should start doing pov's or keep doing third person? **

After Kim had finally decided to trust the strange group of boys, Jack, who she assumed was their leader, led them away from the president's estate. She felt very vulnerable, to say the least. Everything in the city—everything she used to know before the plague, had changed drastically. It had been so long since she had walked the streets. And those many hours spent staring out the window, wondering what it would be like to finally be outside the walls of the estate did nothing to prepare her for reality. Almost every building was vacant. Some were just skeletons, their iron frames standing lifeless above the were no lights. The streets were empty except for the five of them and a few stray animals wandering around. It was eerily quiet, no, quiet wasn't the right word. Silent. That was it. One wouldn't even have to strain their ears to hear a pin drop. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears. _What happened here? _She wondered.

"Where is everyone?" Kim asked, curiously. The government officials had always told her and the fellow servants that almost all of the children had jobs. If the children did, indeed, have jobs, the streets should be bustling with people. Or at least, they shouldn't be vacant.

"Dead." Jack said bluntly. "Or hiding. Or in prison."

"Prison?" Kim asked timidly. It seemed a bit harsh for a group of children. Then again, the Black Dragons were far from innocent. But they were the ones putting the children in prison. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that the Black Dragons were really the ones who belonged in a cage. To think, for so many years, she thought they were these heroes, protecting everyone in the city. She even had a crush on their leader, Frank, when she was younger. The thought made bile rise in her throat, now, and shivers run down her spine. Jack didn't elaborate what prison was, exactly, though Kim suspected she didn't want to know. Instead, he tightened his jaw, and kept walking. He looked suddenly tense, as if trying to push away some foul memory. Kim knew the feeling. Everyone did. But somehow, she also knew this was different. The way he walked, how he was trying so hard to keep his bottom lip from trembling. The knotted scar that started on his neck and disappeared behind the collar of his leather jacket. _Who are you, Jack? _Kim brushed the thought away. She didn't even know his last name. He was a complete stranger. So why does she feel like this? How can he draw her so easily? Why is his mystery so luring?

"Only a few kids were lucky enough to get good jobs. Some can't get jobs at all for various reasons. All of the others work in factories. Capitalism has returned in full force." Jack frowned. He hadn't so much as looked at her since he allegedly saved her life. She still wasn't quite sure he actually did. There weren't any Black Dragons in sight when she woke. And the fight should have woken her. Kim was normally a light sleeper. In fact, she was surprised she slept so well on the concrete. Not to mention the plummeting night temperatures. Her body should have woken her up naturally. But it didn't. Jack had to shake her awake. Why? _Drugged._ The answer made her chest tighten. _No. It couldn't be. _She told herself. Still, she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. Now that Kim thought about it, she didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't remember much at all except for walking a few steps out of the president's estate. It was easier than she thought, almost _too _easy. The president's estate was locked for a reason. So no one could get in, or out. So how did she get out? Did they know she had left? She shook her head, trying to clear it. Kim had to distract herself.

"So why aren't you working?" The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop herself. Finally, Jack spun around. Finally, his gaze met hers. His eyes were hazel, hidden behind his brown mop of hair—hard, and watchful. His expression was guarded. The gentle hand, soft voice, were long gone. Jack's lip curled into a bitter grin.

"I'm not working," he started, then sighed, "Because the government wants me dead." He turned around before Kim could manage to ask any more questions. It didn't stop them from again swirling in her mind. Why, why, why? It seemed to be all she could think about . She felt like a little child again. She knew nothing of this world. She didn't belong here. She belonged in the president's estate—with Grace, with the tight uniforms, the old men and women, the soft lighting, the soft pillows. A wave of loneliness washed over her. She left her friends, her home, and for what? She didn't even know herself. Yet she would never go back. They would hardly welcome her back with open arms. She did run away, after all. Or at least, she thought she did. The more she thought about it, the more unsure she got about the whole thing. Kim was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the group had stopped in front of her and bumped into Jack. He smelled like wood smoke. She caught a glimpse of a silver chain around his neck and subconsciously fingered for her locket as she stepped away.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Jack turned towards her a second time, his expression kinder than it was before. Kim waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there, watching her, as if he were striving to memorize every bit an piece of her being. Normally Kim would be disconcerted by a stranger staring at her for so long, but she didn't really notice since she was doing the same. She tried to look inside of him, to see who this boy truly was. He trapped her in his eyes. Kim wondered if she was doing the same.

Jerry cleared his throat, and Kim forced herself to look away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and hoped the cold disguised her embarrassment. Kim didn't know she could feel this way, at least, not towards a complete stranger. But no matter how many times she told herself, she couldn't stop herself from stealing another glance at him, thinking about him, wanting to talk to him, but holding her tongue for fear that she'll shut him up instead.

"I hate to interrupt your staring contest, Jackie boy, but I'd like to get out of this cold, if you don't mind." Jack glared at him, but said nothing. They had arrived at an old building a block or so from the president's estate. She could still see it looming in the distance. Jack took a clip from his pocket and fumbled with the lock for a few moments until it clicked. He put a hand on the doorknob, and the door swung open. The building was empty aside from a few dusty articles of furniture that looked like they hadn't been used in years. Jack walked in, followed by Kim, then Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Jerry closed the door behind the group, shutting out the wind. Light streamed through the windows high above the small group, catching on the dust particles floating freely throughout the room. Kim let her backpack drop to the floor and stretched her tired shoulders. They hadn't been walking for very long, but she could already feel the soreness settling into her muscles. Sleeping on the concrete didn't really help, either.

Jack faced the three boys and Kim. Now he held himself like a leader. She thought it suited him well—being a leader. He seemed so sure of himself.

"We'll stay here until nightfall. Then we'll head back to the president's estate." Jack pulled out some sort of memory stick and a piece of paper. Kim hoped she didn't look as confused as she felt. She knew it had something to do with the president's estate. That must have been why they were at the president's estate. And they picked her up along the way. She was baggage. An inconvenience. But it didn't make her any less curious.

"What are we doing, going back to the President's estate?" Kim asked. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie glared at her. Then she remembered. _Baggage. _

"_We _are going to the President's estate." Jack started again, "_You _are going to stay here, safe. I can't have you killed. Not after I only saved your life this morning." A small smile crept across Jack's face. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy saving you again. You make a good Damsel in Distress." Kim glared at him. She was hardly a damsel in distress. One of the butlers in the president's estate who hadn't been killed by the plague used to teach combat skills. She was a skilled swordsman, marksman, _and _martial artist. She was not skilled at sitting back and letting someone _protect _her. Not when she could easily protect herself.

"Regardless of whether I'm going, I still want to know why you _are. _If I'm going to trust you guys, I at least need to know what you're doing." The boys shared anxious glances. Kim could read their expressions. They didn't trust her as much as she didn't trust them. At least it seemed Jack was more curious than wary. Even so, he seemed uneasy to tell Kim whatever the four boys had been planning. Whatever it was, it must be important. She felt a bit nosy all the same. Jack sighed, and gave one more glance before he opened his mouth and began to tell Kim of their plans to rob the vault in the president's estate. How tonight was a perfect time to execute the burglary because of the Holiday Ball. She understood, now. The memory stick turned out to be a multi-purpose decoder that could break any lock and bug any security system. He also had a very detailed map of the president's estate. Each boy wore a special bracelet that disguised their infrared readings. It looked as if it could only have been drawn by someone who had lived in the estate themselves, or was very knowledgeable about the president's happenings. When she asked what exactly they were going to steal, he answered vaguely.

"Anything we can get our hands on." He said. "It's all worth a fortune in the Black Market. Any information that the government doesn't want us to know is valuable. Who knows. We might find a weakness, some way to breach the system—get these kids a better life." Kim knew what the boys were trying to do would be a serious crime, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were the ones doing the right thing. In just a few hours, she had slowly lost her faith in the government. For years she thought they were striving to do the right thing. She thought they were doing their best to improve the lives of the children in the city. Now she knew she was wrong.

Still, Kim also knew they probably couldn't pull a stunt like this off. She had experienced first hand the intense security measures of the estate. She had to get past them (or at least, she thought she did) to run away. They probably couldn't even get in, much less steal from the most protected place in the city. She couldn't help a harsh laugh from bubbling up and escaping through her lips.

"What?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"You're never going to get in." Kim said. Jack seemed offended.

"And _why _would you say that?" Jerry questioned. He sounded angry, and he wasn't trying to hide it. "What do you know about the president's estate?"

"I used to work there, first of all," Kim snapped at him.

"So why are you here, now, if you _used to work there?_ No kid in their right mind would give up a job like that—unless you got kicked out." Milton asked, less venom in his voice than Jerry's.

"I guess I'm not in my right mind, then." Kim began, "I ran away—which means, I know_ exactly _where every camera is and _exactly _when the guards make their rounds. I know everything that any outside source can't dream of finding out. I also know that no one—no matter how much they have planned can get in without someone on the inside."

"Then why don't you help us?" Jack asked, "Since you are—well, were, on the inside. We've gone too far to turn back now."

"I thought you didn't want me killed." Kim replied flatly.

"I don't want _me _killed either. And you can think of it as returning a favor." Jack raised an eyebrow, and held out his hand "What do you say?"

Kim took, his hand, and nodded, though all that filled her mind was the sparks she felt when she touched him. She might have chosen differently if they were absent.

**A/N Voilà! Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing this one. And as you may have guessed, the real action is coming **_**very soon. **_**Things are about to start happening, baaaaby! Any predictions? Want to be let in on a few secrets? Suggestions? Review with your thoughts! PM me! **

**Also, a quick question. Do you guys want me to put Donna Tobin in this? I have a good idea the role she will play (you can also PM me for info on that) but I'm not sure if I really want to add her.**

**And I hope I was able to add romantic tension between Jack and Kim. Kick will come, just you wait!**


End file.
